warriorprincessfandomcom-20200215-history
Endgame
Synopsis Ephiny is out in the woods with a patrol of Amazons, including a young warrior named Amarice. She finds some of their sisters dead and Amarice urges her to rush after the Romans who did it, but Ephiny marshals her troops cautiously and only moves to the attack when everyone is in position. The Roman troops are led by Brutus, Caesar's chief lieutenant. Amarice goes after Brutus who knocks her down easily. As Brutus raises his sword to finish her Ephiny intervenes. She and Brutus fight evenly until Ephiny stumbles and Brutus kills her. But more Amazons reinforce the first group, and Brutus orders his men to fall back. The scene shifts to Xena and Gabrielle, who is trying out a new fishing net. Xena compliments her ability with it and Gabrielle says she likes it because she knows she won't hurt the fish, which is more in line with her new philosophy of pacifism. She throws it over Xena as a joke, and Xena is about to throw her into the lake in return when Amarice dives between them. She tells Gabrielle to run while she holds Xena off, but is surprised when Xena gives her mock surrender. Gabrielle explains that Xena is her friend, then asks who she is and what she wants. Amarice tells her that her tribe needs her since she is their Queen, and Gabrielle realizes that means that Ephiny must be dead. When they get to the Amazon village they see the place has been sacked by raiders and many Amazons have been injured. Chilapa, Ephiny's lieutenant tells the newcomers that they were attacked by Romans both in the forest and at the village, and many of their sisters were captured and taken away. Xena asks who led the Romans and Chilapa says she doesn't know who's men hit the village but she describes the leader of the Romans who killed Ephiny, and Xena recognizes Brutus from her description. Xena tells the Amazons what to do for the moment, then realizes that it should be Gabrielle who gives them their orders, but Gabrielle seconds her and says she'd like to see Ephiny's body. As they go to the Queen's hut Xena finds a sword hilt with Pompey's crest, which explains everything for Xena. Gabrielle says her goodbye to Ephiny while Xena tells her that there were two different Roman forces in the neighborhood, and that it was Pompey's men who took the Amazons. He needed slaves to sell to raise the money to continue his war with Caesar. Xena swears to Ephiny that she won't let the Romans destroy her sisters, and tells Gabrielle that since they don't know where Pompey's camp is that she wants to go after Brutus. He will be able to lead her to Pompey. Xena takes Chilapa, Meslina, and Amarice with her. They find Brutus with a squad of men. They fight, and Xena ropes Brutus' ankles and drags him after her all the way back to the Amazon village. Once there Gabrielle tells him that he killed their former Queen Ephiny, and now she leads the Amazons. He expresses his respect for Ephiny as a warrior, but said that her death was in battle and he has no guilt upon his actions. Xena tells him that she wants him to tell her where Pompey's camp is. He smiles, knowing that she needs him alive, so he says he will tell her after he gets some water. Xena tells an Amazon to get it, but during the delay Amarice sneaks up a tree and aims an arrow at the Roman. She fires, but Xena knocks it away and sends Amarice falling from the tree with her chakram. The rebel is dragged before a furious Gabrielle, who asks Amarice what she thought she was doing. Amarice replies that she was trying to get justice for Ephiny. Gabrielle tells her that Brutus' punishment is her decision, and orders Amarice to be put in jail for a few days. Xena has had enough fooling around, so she puts the pinch on Brutus and tells him to give her the information she wants. He holds out for awhile, then is persuaded that betraying the location of Pompey is to the advantage of his leader Caesar. He gives her what she wants, and then turns away while he is still under the pinch. Gabrielle tells her to undo it, but Chilapa protests- she wants him to die for killing Ephiny. Gabrielle reiterates that his punishment is her decision, and orders him to be put in jail. Back in prison Amarice tells Brutus what Amazons do to the men they execute, but Brutus is unfazed by her words. He says that he has seen so much death in his life, and the fact that she has told him this story means she's either a fool or she's never seen it. Xena comes into the jail and tells Amarice that Gabrielle has given her a second chance. They go to the road where Carminus is certain take with the Amazons and she has Chilapa and Meslina prepare for their ambush while she talks to Amarice about Gabrielle. She tells the young woman that she doesn't always agree with the choices that Gabrielle makes but she respects them, and Amarice could learn some things from her if she would only listen. But that's not all that's on Amarice's mind. She feels guilty over Ephiny's death. Xena tells her that she shouldn't blame herself, but rather do her best to live up to her legacy. The scene shifts to Pompey's camp, where he gloats about all the money the Amazons will bring him. He tells his lieutenant Carminus to march them to the slave traders and then to hurry back- he has a war with Caesar to fight. Marching through the forest they sense that they are walking into an ambush, so Carminus orders a few of his men to split off and go for a flanking position. They discover Amarice as Xena confronts Carminus on the road. Xena says she wants the Amazons back, and he shows her that he has another one- Amarice. He tells her to bring the rest of her force out of hiding, and she calls out Chilapa and Meslina. Xena then tells him to surrender. He laughs, but finds out that he has done exactly what she wanted him to do. The Amazon prisoners drop to the road where they find weapons Xena hid for them. They defeat the Romans and take them prisoner in return, but Xena orders Amarice to let Carminus escape so that he can tell Pompey what has happened. He does, and Pompey finds his back against the wall. He gives orders to prepare for an all out assault on the Amazon village. Back at the village Gabrielle parleys with Brutus. She offers to make a peace treaty as Queen of the Amazons with Caesar. Brutus accepts, pleased by the new alliance, but says it must be contingent upon the agreement of Caesar and Xena. He leaves, and Xena comes out from behind a door. Gabrielle asks her what she thinks, and Xena says that Brutus could be the chink in Caesar's armor. The Amazons fortify their village in anticipation of Pompey's attack. Xena orders them to build crosses for Pompey's men, intending to use them to slow down Pompey's attack. Gabrielle objects to the device but Xena holds firm- she will do whatever she has to to protect Ephiny's sisters. Brutus suggests that instead of fighting Pompey she should trade him to Pompey for the safety of the Amazons. Xena says it wouldn't work- Pompey would just kill him and keep coming for them. Chilapa runs up and tells them there is something they need to see. They see another Roman army approaching from a different direction. It is Brutus' army under the officer Xeliphus. Xena can see that the two Roman armies will destroy the Amazons as they move against each other. Xena decides to set Brutus free so that he can take over command of his troops. He does, and orders his men to ignore the Amazons and go after Pompey. Xena gets ready for her attack. She tells Amarice to protect Gabrielle while she goes after Pompey. The Amazons charge, and Xena rides out ahead of them. Gabrielle holds the line with the rest of her troops to give Xena some time, then orders them to charge. As they do, a Roman pilum is sent towards Gabrielle but Amarice knocks Gabrielle out of the way. Xena gallops straight towards Pompey. His men try to hold her off but fail, and then the two fight. Xena gets him on his knees but he shouts for her to stop before she strikes. He says he needs him to keep Caesar from becoming too strong. She turns away, and Pompey treacherously raises a dagger at her back but she beheads him before he can stab her. She takes Pompey's head to Brutus so he can present it to Caesar, but she warns him not to let Caesar know that they were allies in this. He tells her Caesar is his friend, but she shakes his confidence that she reminds him that Pompey, Crassus, and she herself were once Caesar's friends as well. He goes to Rome and does what she says, troubled by Caesar's reaction to the defeat of his enemy. Brutus also presents him with Gabrielle's peace treaty, which Caesar promptly burns, saying that if he doesn't control them they are a threat. Gabrielle names Chilapa as the new Queen since she will be leaving with Xena, and tells her the secret of ruling is to think of Ephiny and do what she would do in every situation. Amarice then tells the two that she intends to travel with them for awhile. Gabrielle isn't thrilled by the idea, but Xena thinks that they'll be able to get through to the young woman in time. Xena and Gabrielle say their final farewell to Ephiny as the Amazons burn her on a funeral pyre. Memorable quotes Cast Background information and notes * This episode had the working titles Amazon Reunion and Death of Pompey. Continuity and mistakes Disclaimer * Pompey's reign came to a head during the production of this motion picture. * Category:Season_4